1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method of the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method of the same for a 3D (three-dimensional) memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the structures of semiconductor devices have been changed constantly, and the storage capacity of the devices has been increased continuously. Memory devices are used in storage elements for many products such as MP3 players, digital cameras, computer files, etc. As the application increases, the demand for memory devices focuses on small sizes and large memory capacities.
Designers have developed a method for improving a memory device density, using 3D stacked memory device so as to increase a memory capacity and a cost per cell. However, when such memory device is manufactured, the contact plugs for each bit line in different layers in the stacked structure need to be formed separately. Moreover, the contact plugs for different components, such as string select lines, ground select lines, and source contacts, need to be formed separately as well. As such, a process for manufacturing this kind of the memory device, having a complicated structure, is complicated.